Lovely Days
by LucyCrazyChick
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando Naruto vuelve despues de una ausencia de tres años? ¿Hinata sigue enamorado de él? ¿En su ausencia Naruta se habrá dado cuenta de que siente algo por Hinata? Pésimo summary. Pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su fantástico creador Masashi Kishimoto._

_Debo decir que es uno de los primeros naruhina que me animo a subir, soy primeriza asi que si son crueles conmigo porfavor diganme en lo que fallo que intentare mejorarlo, muchas gracias por clickear y aqui les dejo con el fic espero sea de su agrado._

_

* * *

_

_Lovely Days_

**Cap. 1 El regreso de lo olvidado, ¡Naruto Uzumaki!**

Era una mañana tranquila en el instituto Konoha, y para ser más exactos el primer día después de las maravillosas vacaciones de verano. Algunos gritan fastidiados el tener que regresar al instituto y otros lo desearon todo el verano.

- Wa que problemático es todo esto.- dice un chico alto con una coleta, medio adormilado- Odio tener que volver a clases.

- ¡Cállate Shikamaru! ¡De no ser por que estás aquí estarías trabajando como un burro! –dijo una chica de pelo rubio y ojos celestes – ¡Además no nos verías a nosotros!

- Ino yo creo que será mejor que le dejes.- dijo un chico de pelo azabache y ojos negros- Para ser tan listo a veces pareces un imbécil.

- Ahora no empieces tu Sasuke, además, ¿no iba a venir Sakura contigo?

- No al final venía con Hinata no se que tenía que decirle de no sé que, hmp así son las mujeres.

En ese momento se abre la puerta de la clase y aparece una chica de pelo rosa y ojos jade junto con otra que tenía el pelo azula y los ojos aperlados con un tono de lila.

- ¡Ohayo a todos!

- Hola Sakura.- dijo Sasuke y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

- Hola chicos.

- Buenos días Hinata, ¡veo que amaneciste bien!- dijo Ino.

- Pues si jeje no sé pero presentía que hoy iba a ser un día estupendo.-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

En todo este tiempo Hinata se había vuelto más lanzada, ya no era la chica que hace uno años tartamudeaba todo el rato y se metían con ella, ahora tenía mucho más carácter, ya no tartamudeaba y como muestra de ese cambio se dejo el cabello largo, se transformó en toda una chica madura.

- Bueno, ¿aún sigue en pie lo de la fiesta del sábado?- preguntó Shikamaru.

- Si supongo que si le deberías de preguntar a mi primo Neji, el si sabe.-respondió

- De acuerdo.

Entonces sonó el timbre y todo el mundo se sentó en sus respectivos pupitres. Entonces el profesor comenzó a hablar.

- Buenos días alumnos, hoy este curso tendremos un nuevo compañero, adelante pasa.

Entonces fuera se empezó a formar mucho ruido, se oía como un chico le gritaba a alguien: "¡Obaa-san no quiero venir que tanto os cuesta! - ¡No me llames así!" Se oye un estruendo. A todos les cae una gota por la cabeza. "¡Ahora entra! – Vale, vale..."

En ese momento se abre la puerta y aparece un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos del color del mar, que llevaba una banda con una espiral en la frente. En ese momento todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

- Chicos os presento a Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

Gracias a los que se detuvieron a leer este fic se lo agradezco muchisimo!

Porfavor dejen algun review, no importa si son malos los acepto a si me ayudan a mejorar :3

Adiós!

**_Lucy-chan97 Chibi-Sand_**


	2. Cap2 ¡Comienza el plan!

**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a su maravilloso creador Masashi Kishimoto.**

Bueno, se que me he tardado un montón en subir la continuación, pero espero que esta os guste, y de verdad lo siento mucho por no haber subido antes, los examenes pueden conmigo xDD.

* * *

Cap.2: ¡Comienza el plan!

En ese momento se abre la puerta y aparece un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos del color del mar, que llevaba una banda con una espiral en la frente. En ese momento todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

- Chicos os presento a Naruto Uzumaki.

-¿Naruto?- dijo un Sasuke sorprendido.-¿Eres tú viejo amigo?

-¡Teme, cuánto tiempo!-dijo Naruto con su típica sonrisa.

Naruto y Sasuke comenzaron a pelear como en los viejos tiempos, mientras cuatro pares de ojos se quedaban mirandolos. Sakura fijandose en Hinata se dio cuenta de que ésta, se había quedado embobada mirando al chico rubio.

-Hinata se sincera, ¿te sigue gustando Naruto después de estos tres años no?-le preguntó.

-Bueno… Si, pero sé que no se va ha fijar en mí.-respondió apenada.

-Seguro que se fijará, has cambiado Hinata, ya no tartamudeas ni nada-le dijo.-Y sino se fija, esa será la meta para este curso, ¿verdad Ino?

-Por supuesto, llevas enamorada de él desde que lo viste por primera vez, no debes esperar a que él de el primer paso porque el es un tonto que no se fija.-dijo Ino.-¡Así que manos a la obra!

Kakashi ya harto de que los dos chicos estuviesen discutiendo los separó y le ordenó a Naruto:

-Naruto quieres hacer el favor de presentarte de una buena vez, después ya hablarás con tus amigos.

-Hmp, que desagradable después de tres años, eh Kakashi-sensei. Bueno, soy Naruto Uzumaki y seré el próximo yakuza más importante se todo Konoha.

A todos se les cayó una gota por la cabeza.

-Naruto siéntate allá, justo detrás de Hinata- le dijo Kakashi.

-Vale.

Atravesó toda la clase en dirección a su pupitre y cuando vio a Hinata pensó: "_Wow, nunca me había fijado en lo guapa que era Hinata-chan."_ Entonces se sentó y saco los libros de la siguiente clase.

Era la clase de matemáticas y el profesor estaba explicando la aritmética, Sakura giró su cabeza hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que el pobre Naruto no entendía nada, entonces le susurró a Hinata:

-Oye, aquí tienes una oportunidad, explícale lo que no entienda.-y le guiñó un ojo.

Hinata se sonrojó y se volteo ha ayudar a Naruto.

-Naruto, ¿entiendes todo?-le preguntó sonrojada Hinata.

-Waa, no entiendo nadaa.-dijo Naruto dandole vueltas a la cabeza.

-Traquilo, yo te lo explico.-le comentó.-Pero ahora no puedo tienes que esperar a la hora de tiempo libre.

-¡Dattebayo! ¡Gracias Hinata-chan!- E inconscientemente le dio un abrazo a Hinata.

-De nada…-dijo sonrojada.

Las clases siguientes pasaron rápido, e Hinata estaba muy nerviosa de que llegase la hora libre, Sakura al darse cuenta de lo que le sucedía a su amiga le dijo:

-Tú tranquila, seguro que se los explicas todo bien, mientras Ino y yo os estaremos observando desde lejos ¿vale?, procuraremos que tu primo no se acerque demasiado a vosotros.

-¡Muchísimas gracias Sakura-chan!

Llega la hora libre e Hinata se hallaba esperando a Naruto a la entrada de la biblioteca, pensando en como transcurriría todo, no se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba muy cerca de ella.

-Hina-chan.-le dijo.

-Am ¿Qué?... ¡Ah!- gritó Hinata y empujó sin querer a Naruto y cayeron los dos al suelo.

-Yo… etto…No queria asustarte es solo que como estabas detenida ahí, pues…- le intentó explicar a Hinata.

-No pasa nada, fue culpa mía por estar embobada mirando al suelo jaja.-le dijo ella.

**N&H-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-N&H-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-N&H**

En otra zona del colegio, no muy lejos de donde se encontraban nuestros protagonistas, estaban Sakura e Ino deliberando sobre el plan de Hinata para conquistar a Naruto.

-¿Tu que crees Ino?

-No sé Sakura, pero debo decirte que este plan no resultará nada fácil.

-Pues se ha dicho, ¡Comenzará nuestro reto mañana mismo!

**N&H-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-N&H-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-N&H**

Naruto e HInata se encontraban sentados en una mesa dentro de la biblioteca cuando de repente una persona les dice:

-Hinata ¿que haces con él?

-¿Quién eres tú?-le preguntó Naruto.

-Soy Neji Hyuuga, el primo de Hinata, y tú que narices haces con ella.

-Neji-onii-san, tranquilo, solo le estaba explicando aritmética.-le respondió Hinata.

-No Hinata no te discules ni le des explicaciones el no merece tenerles, nadie tiene derecho a venir aquí y preguntar por nada que no le incumba.

-¡Atrevete a decirlo Uzumaki!

* * *

Notas de la autora: Bueno bueno, al final lo he puesto, tarde pero lo he puesto y espero que os guste jejeje. Haber que sucede en el próximo capitulo.

No os olvideis de dejarme un review porfa. :3


End file.
